Talk:Glyph
I've found that a glyph "wears off" after half a minute or less.. does anyone know the exact time, to add it here? --Midk 06:51, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :I tested energy, renewal, lesser energy, and elemental power. They were all 15s. I'd have to make a PvP character to test the last two... and I'm lazy. --Fyren 10:26, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) The part about it being attributeless should be removed Glyph of Restoration will not follow that trend --Draxis 23:24, 24 Sep 2006 (EST) Cleanup This page should be more like Ward, Well & Mantra, shouldn't it? Done, the format is nearly the same for this page now aswell as adding abit more information. I kept the list of common features because it is quicker to read then in in-depth text. Xeon 08:55, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Interruption When farming Ghial the Bone Dancer i noticed that sometimes glyph of concentration gets interrupted, though normally glyphs cant be interrupted as i know so far. Can anyone tell me more about this and maybe mention this in the article? -- Y0_ich_halt 10:49, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Glyphs can be interrupted. They are simply skills. They do have a (relatively) short one second casting time, so it takes skillful timing of the interrupt, but there's nothing that would prevent it... except maybe Mantra of Concentration. Or Song of Concentration. Or Mantra of Resolve. Or... well, you get the picture. Note that Glyph of Concentration only protects your next two spells, and glyphs aren't spells, so it can't protect itself. Mujaki 22:43, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::the thing is that neither ghial nor any of the jade brotherhood have interruption skills that interrupt skills. they only affect spells. and a glyph is not a spell... however, i definetly got interrupted, not knocked down or something else. - Y0_ich_halt 03:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::and once again i should've paid better attention to the small-scale text -.- signet of disruption interrupts everything if target is hexed jade mesmers use it; ghial hexes you - Y0_ich_halt 01:42, 23 January 2007 (CST) Revision I cut out the notes because, well, they don't really matter. The fact that two glyphs from holiday events are different isn't a big deal. Also, I cut out the quote from the quick reference PDF since... it's wrong, heh. --Fyren 01:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) @67.162.10.70: Please explain to me how in an article about what kind of skill glyphs are, their key property that separates them from all other types of skills, the fact that they have no effect of their own, is already to much of detail to handle for the average reader. And even if you liked the old wording better, why did you also revert back the clearly outdated note about that a defining ability about glyphs would be that they have no attribute attached? 134.130.183.235 00:48, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Readers are not stupid, just by reading the skill description you can tell how it operates. Glyphs do have an affect, it is just not activated until a spell is cast. Glyphs were originally designed to have no attribute attachments but balancing issues caused them to include these, you can regard these current ones as anomalies as the majority do not have attribute ties. When GW:EN comes out and there is another attribute tied glyph then it should be removed. -- Xeon 04:14, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's exactly the point, glyphs are the only skill type which does nothing on activation. It just modifies the next few spells. That is what makes a glyph a glyph... and the article called glyph is there to describe exactly that. And please explain to me how glyph of restoration is tied to an attribute just for balancing reasons? It was purely coincidence that the first few glyphs didn't have an attribute, that hardly makes it a defining glyph property. The only reason there are so few exceptions is that there are only few glyphs anyway. It's still 25% of all glyphs. By that margin you could pretend that all chants have an activation time of 1 sec, counting all the 2 secs as exceptions or that all stances or all attacks have an energy cost of 5. You would come to roughly the same percentage of "exceptions". 134.130.183.235 06:38, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::Echo, Arcane Echo - Y0_ich_halt 08:48, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Read again, i said skill type. Skill type of echo and arcane echo is enchantment. And it is not typical for an enchantment to do nothing on activation, in fact THAT is an exception. 134.130.183.235 10:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::to get back to your first statement: take a closer look and you'll see that most enchantments also only enhance the next events ingame. Nothing when put on, effect once triggered. There are simply some exceptions, mainly for derv. enchantments. glyphs' key properties are that they can't be removed and replace each other. have fun looking for enchantments that have some effect when used and not when they're triggered. examples: Aura of Displacement, Heart of Holy Flame - these have effect when used. Reversal of Fortune, Sympathetic Visage - these must be triggered to have effect. - Y0_ich_halt 10:36, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::That is their effect actually, enchantments are buffs, once cast you are buffed against some effect, in case of reversal against the next dmg hit for example. Glyphs are modifiers, the skill icon has no effect of its own, it doesn't protect you against anything, can't be shattered, can't be removed, can't be interacted with in any way, it's just a countdown reminder for you to see how long you have time to apply your modification. 134.130.183.235 16:42, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::enchants are just put on you to show you how long their effect can be triggered and this is a senseless arguement. you can't argue against facts. if you consider enchants' triggered effect as their primary effect, then why isn't it the same for glyphs? i just said, their main property is immunity to removal. and what's the effect before the enchant is actually set up? (examples see above) - Y0_ich_halt 11:08, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Omg, enchants are buffs, as long as you have them on you you are protected, enhanced or whatever. Glyphs are modifiers, they don't interact with anything at all, other than your next spells, for which they are the modifiers for. That really can't be so hard to understand. If you really think the immunity to removal is the defining property of glyphs then i guess you think skills like doylak signet, weapon spells, chants, shouts all are glyphs too??? ::And to your other defining ability of glyphs, that they don't belong to an attribute line... well, first GW:EN skills are out, guess your exception list will get longer and longer. But at least you could revert something :o). This wiki is really falling apart, to many people around here who think they are the only ones entitled to make any changes. 134.130.183.235 15:32, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Aftercast Is anyone aware if glyphs have the normal .75 aftercast or not? I haven't tried to do formal testing yet, and my experience in normal gameplay is ambigous because normaly i activate a glyph, then the spell i intended to use it on. doesn't seem to be a delay between it finishing and the spell starting, but aftercast is usually only really noticable to me when i'm trying to kite and spam .25 spells anyway, so could just be preception.68.238.124.36 03:36, 1 September 2007 (CDT) When i played with my ele and necro casted Spiteful Spirit on me i used onw glyph and SS dealed damage on me. Glyph dosn't say its spell, whats problem? :because ss activates on any actions, not just spells. it says "whenever target foe uses a skill or attacks" - Y0_ich_halt 14:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC)